


After School Detention

by viktor



Category: Crestwood Middle School
Genre: Crack, M/M, mr. renn is a gentle lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktor/pseuds/viktor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction, that revolves around my two male prinicples, who are never seen without the other. Shit happens. Requested by kids at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid pleAse dont take this seriously.
> 
> no one has beta-d this so ignore how i misspell every other word

Watch the students, make sure they don't get into trouble, sign some paperwork, and repeat. It's a simple job, but it can be very stressful at times.

Mr. Renn fidgets in his seat. Sitting down for several hours does take quite a toll on ones ass.

Being a principle, babysitting a bunch of obnoxious kids isn't exactly a dream job, but it plays the bills; to an extent. He doesn't have anyone too feed that isn't himself. He is a lone wolf, like DMX. He doesn't have friends, he doesn't have family, and he hasn't felt love in forever. He also hasn't jerked off in a while. But, he is at his job, and he can't afford to be fire either. Mr. Renn will just have to deal with it.

But lo and behold, God decides to intervene with Mr. Renn's plan not to get horny! Mr. Renn suddenly springs forth an erection, while in the midst of checking the intercoms for any unwanted visitors. Mr. Renn ignore it, people get random boners all the time. But something deep inside of Mr. Renn's mind stirs. He knows that there's a reason for the rock-hard dick.

That reason's name is Mr. Welty.

Mr. Renn had not been checking the intercom for any of Mr. Welty's announcements like he should have been. He knows deep down that Mr. Welty is going to come down the hallway with more papers any second now. Fortunately for him, he had been anticipating this moment. Mr. Renn started delicately, yet quickly undoing his belt. He kicks off his loafers and pulls his khakis down to his ankles and off his feet. He was not wearing underwear.

Mr. Renn began to get into position. He knows from heart Mr. Welty's movements, because Mr. Welty was a blond and blonds are dumb. He stands about a boner's length away from the door in his office. He then waits for noise. The noise that Mr. Welty makes whenever he has important paperwork for Mr. Renn to sign. The knocking on his door. Normally, this sound would remind him of his ex-wife, nagging him to get off LoL, and give him a headache, but this time it gave him insatiable hunger for butt. Followed by the loud knocking comes the rustling of papers, and a small cough. He was there alright. The only thing separating Mr. Renn and Mr. Welty was a wooden door, which Mr. Renn had his hand hovering over the button. Before Mr. Welty can start knocking again, Mr. Renn grabs the doorknob, revealing Mr. Welty himself.

Mr. Welty started explaining what the paper were for, but was was interrupted when he tried to process what Mr. Renn was currently doing. For once, Mr. Welty's mouth was shut, and his eyes were wide open. Tension started to rise, as Mr. Welty's eyes met with Mr. Renn's. His eyes started to scan over Mr. Renn's body, as his blond brain did not comprehend why Mr. Renn was so bold tonight. Then, he saw Mr. Renn's dick hangin' out, and he suddenly knew exactly what was happening.

Mr. Renn grabbed Mr. Welty's hand and pulled him inside the office. He proceeded to shut both doors to keep any unwanted interaction with the other staff members. Mr. Welty still wasn't reacting, his eyes were wide and his mouth was shut, as if he had seen something that scarred him for life. The atmosphere was getting awkward, so Mr. Renn comes up with the idea to say something to maybe get his mind running. So to speak.

"So how about some detention for me? I haven't been turning in my papers on time." Mr. Renn stammers out saucily. Mr. Welty immediately snaps into character. He looks at Mr. Renn. He opens his jaw and begins to speak. "Mmm. Teacher jokes. Real funny. JUST FUCK MY ASS ALREADY." he barks.

Mr. Renn obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im watching vinesauce and playing animal crossing right now. in case you wanted to know.

Mr. Renn flips Mr. Welty over, so that he faces the ground. To be honest, Mr. Renn never thought he'd get this far without quitting, everyone here was so annoying. His mind is racing and he doesn't quite know what to do. Does he need lube? Does he even have any lube? Mr. Renn was getting nervous. He figured he should at least make some sort of lube for himself, Mr. Welty's ass couldn't be the most pleasant thing to stick your dick into dry. Mr. Renn spat onto his dick. Mr. Welty continues staring at the floor, becoming visibly annoyed. Mr. Renn's still pretty nervous, should he have worn a condom? There's no way Mr. Welty's asscrack is sanitary. But it's already too late for him, he's fucking this old man and that's that.

He slides his meatstick in between Mr. Welty's buttcheeks slowly. No reaction from Mr. Welty. He starts thrusting his sausage back and forth slowly into Mr. Welty's canyon. Still no reaction. Mr. Renn starts to fear the possibility that Mr. Welty can't feel pleasure, or that maybe his willy's too small for Mr. Welty to feel. He then decides right then that there's not much point in being gentle, Mr. Welty's had a lot of alone time through a lot over the years and his butthole probably has war flashbacks. 

Mr. Renn decides to stop hot-dogging and just straight up stick his pepperoni into Mr. Welty's starfish. Now, mind you, Mr. Welty is not the kind of person who was built for buttfuckering. Does that stop him from enjoying it? No. Definitely not. But Mr. Welty's butthole is not exactly warm or lifelike or anything like that. Not sure why. It's dingy and it smells like old pockets. Even though he's a human being, maybe. It felt like a dirty sock. How any normal human being could manage to stay erect in this situation is beyond mortal comprehension. But Mr. Renn is not a normal person; he looks like a fucking thumb! They bang for about an hour, switching in various positions from time to time. Mr. Renn would've nut about 4 minutes in, if it weren't for his audience. While Mr. Welty was straddling Mr. Renn's hog, Mr. Renn couldn't help but notice a faint gleam in the window on the door to his office. Upon squinting, Mr. Renn could make out that the shine was coming off an empty string backpack! And there's only one staff member in this school that wears an empty string backpack that Mr. Renn knows of. Mr. Goto's watching Mr. Renn and Mr. Welty do the do. Mr. Renn hasn't turned on the lights outside of his office, but it appears to him that Mr. Goto's enjoying the show. Mr. Renn thought to himself, "Well, as long as he doesn't come in here, I guoh my god Mr. Orrence's staring too." Mr. Renn was correct, Mr. Orrence was looking through the second window to his office - why was there two windows in his office? We'll never know - the office light illuminating his eyes. Strangely enough, unlike Mr. Goto, Mr. Orrence wasn't as fixated on the entire scene at hand, but more so on Mr. Renn's pelvis region. What was on Mr. Renn that could be so interesting to him? Mr. Renn pondered this for a few seconds before refocusing on Mr. Welty's ass. It was quite a scene! Wow!


End file.
